battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)
Star Wars Battlefront II is a first- and third-person 2017 action-shooter video game published by Electronic Arts and developed by EA DICE, Motive Studios, and Criterion Games that features content from the prequel, original, and sequel trilogy eras from the Star Wars universe. The sequel to the 2015 video game Star Wars Battlefront, Battlefront II was released worldwide on November 17, 2017 and continues to receive support by EA DICE in monthly game updates. A new, permanent digital edition of the game, titled Star Wars Battlefront II: Celebration Edition, was released on December 5, 2019. The edition instantly unlocks most customization content in the game up to and including The Rise of Skywalker Update. Normally, all customization content would have to be unlocked by earning Credits or optionally purchasing Crystals. History Pre-launch The sequel to EA DICE's reboot of the Star Wars: Battlefront series was announced during an earnings call by EA's CFO, Blake Jorgensen, in May 2016.Star Wars Battlefront 2 Confirmed, Features Content From "The New Movies" on Gamespot.com The game was announced to feature content from "the new movies" with "bigger and better worlds." In January 2017, the EA Star Wars Twitter page revealed that the sequel to Battlefront was to have more locations, heroes, eras, vehicles, and an all-new singleplayer campaign, easily amounting to more than triple the content from the original game. Star Wars Battlefront II was officially announced at Star Wars Celebration in April 2017. The first trailer was shown at the event, giving glimpses of the Imperial-focused campaign and multiplayer battles across different eras (Clone Wars, Galactic Civil War, and First Order–Resistance war) as well as space and air battles, confirming that all three Star Wars trilogies would be playable in both ground and space. Shortly after the reveal, Bernd Diemer, Creative Director of Battlefront II, suggested that the game may not feature a Season Pass, sighting a desire to keep the community whole. In regards to what would replace the Season Pass, Diemer stated that DICE would have "something different in mind that would allow players to play longer." This was later revealed to be post-launch content seasons, where all players would get access to new DLCs for free. Mark Webster, executive producer of Battlefront II, announced on April 15, 2017, at Star Wars Celebration in Orlando, Florida, that the worldwide release of the game would be November 17, 2017, with those who pre-order getting the game three days early, and those with EA Access on November 9. At EA Play 2017, the first multiplayer gameplay trailer for the game was unveiled, along with a livestream featuring the new mode Galactic Assault on the new planet Naboo. It was also confirmed that post-release content would be free, starting with the ''The Last Jedi'' Season. The new content, which would include heroes Finn and Captain Phasma and a new planet, was to accompany the release of the new movie The Last Jedi. On the 5th of October, it was announced that players on PC, Xbox, and PS4 would have the chance to test out the game in Star Wars Battlefront II's official open beta. The beta was downloadable on the 6th of October and was originally intended to end on the 9th of October, but due to the large number of people participating in the beta and providing feedback, EA extended the end date to the 11th of October. In the beta, players had the opportunity to play Galactic Assault on Naboo, the new mode Strike on Takodana, as well as get a glimpse on the new Star Card system. Loot box controversy On November 9, some players who were subscribed to EA Access began to complain about the game's progression system after being able to play the full game early. They criticized the prevalence of loot boxes in the game that was not apparent in the beta, and especially criticized how loot boxes were closely tied to multiplayer progression.Star Wars Battlefront 2's Microtransactions Are A Real Problem; Here's What $100 Does To Progression on GameSpot Players also expressed displeasure with the absurdly high cost to unlock heroes because of the apparent length of time it would take to acquire the needed Credits.EA Cuts Star Wars Battlefront II Hero Costs After Widespread Anger on Kotaku Some players interpreted these game mechanics as a ploy by EA to have players spend even more money on the base $60 game in order to skip the "grind." They voiced their frustration on social media and internet forums, such as Reddit,Seriously? I paid 80$ to have Vader locked? on Reddit calling the game "pay-to-win" and equating the game's predatory loot box system to gambling. Many were concerned of the addictive nature of loot boxes and their presence in a game heavily marketed towards children.'How a Star Wars video game faced charges that it was promoting gambling' from The Washington Post As more posts about the game's loot box system circulated, various news outlets started covering the story, amplifying player's concerns. The strong negative reaction to the game's loot box system sparked government investigations into the mechanics behind loot boxes and the danger they posed to young children.'Battlefront II' under investigation in Belgium over loot crates on Engadget Eventually, EA issued a statement on Reddit in defense of Battlefront II's loot boxes and high cost of heroes, but the statement became extremely controversial and only generated even more negative press about the game and the company and industry as a whole.EA Defense Of Star Wars Battlefront II Becomes Most Downvoted Reddit Comment Ever on Kotaku Eventually, EA announced in a blog post that the cost of heroes would be significantly reduced. On the eve of the game's worldwide release, EA also issued a statement saying that microtransactions would be disabled until further notice, helping to mitigate the effects of using real money to get ahead in-game. These microtransactions were eventually re-enabled several months later when the loot box system was largely removed in the Progression Update. Reception Star Wars Battlefront II was released worldwide on November 17, 2017 for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Origin on PC. At launch, the game received mixed reviews, with most of the praised elements of the game being overshadowed by the loot box controversy.Star Wars Battlefront II on Metacritic IGN gave it a 65/100,Star Wars Battlefront 2 Review on IGN calling the game "beautifully detailed", but noted that its campaign felt "disjointed" and the progression system "one of the worst." Polygon scored the game a 7/10,Star Wars Battlefront 2 review on Polygon describing the campaign feeling "rushed" but praised Janina Gavankar's portrayal of Iden Versio. Forbes gave the game 5/10,'Star Wars Battlefront 2' Review: The Empire Screws Up on Forbes praising its gameplay, graphics, and sound design, but bemoaning the progression system. The game received massive, widespread criticism for its loot box "pay-to-win" progression systemStar Wars Battlefront 2 review on EuroGamer and for certain heroes being locked behind in-game credit paywalls that took a long time to unlock.Unlocking Heroes In Star Wars Battlefront II Could Take A Long Time on Kotaku Shortly before the game launched, DICE lowered the cost of locked heroes as well as disabled the ability to purchase loot boxes with the game's microtransactions currency in an effort to mitigate the impact of loot boxes on progression.EA Temporarily Removes Microtransactions From Star Wars Battlefront II on Kotaku Post-launch The Last Jedi Season The first season for Battlefront II, ''The Last Jedi'' Season, began three weeks after the game's release and featured content inspired by the movie The Last Jedi. Beginning December 4 and ending January 14, the season allowed players to side with either the Resistance or First Order and complete faction-specific challenges to obtain Loot Crates with special rewards. The second week of the season saw the release of two new heroes and one new hero ship: Finn, Captain Phasma, and Tallie Lintra's RZ-2 A-Wing; three new campaign missions; as well as two new maps, Crait: Abandoned Rebel Outpost and D'Qar: Resistance Base Evacuation. No new content was released for the remainder of the season, but faction-specific challenges and special map playlists continued to appear every week until January 14. Small content updates followed after the end of Season 1. The 1.1 Patch released on January 16, 2018 and added Abandoned Rebel Outpost, previously limited only to Galactic Assault, to the Blast map rotation. Additionally, Iden Versio's TIE/ln Fighter was added as a hero ship for the Dark Side, increasing the amount of Dark Side hero ships available in Starfighter Assault to five hero ships. In February 2018, the 1.2 Patch added the game's first limited-time mode, Jetpack Cargo. A twist on the original Cargo mode from the first game, Jetpack Cargo has all players spawn as an Aerial unit as they try to score a point for their team by delivering Cargo to the enemy team's side. Progression system overhaul The release of the 2.0 Patch, also known as the Progression Update, in March 2018 marked the complete removal of Loot Crates affecting multiplayer progression. The update introduced class-specific XP and Skill Points, allowing players to level up any class or hero by simply playing as that class or hero. Additionally, in the same update, the Credit requirement to unlock heroes was removed, allowing any hero to be played right away. The update also added the planet Bespin to multiplayer with the addition of the map Administrator's Palace. In April, the Night on Endor Update brought with it the game's second limited-time mode, Ewok Hunt. Set on a slightly changed Survivors of Endor map from Battlefront, Ewok Hunt allows players to play as an Ewok as they hunt down a team of Stormtroopers trying to survive their night on Endor. The Han Solo Season The second season, The Han Solo Season, began in May and ran until June in conjunction with the release of Solo: A Star Wars Story and included the new planet Kessel, the return of Jabba's Palace from Battlefront, the return of the mode Extraction, the new mode Hero Showdown, the new hero ship [[Lando and L3-37's Millennium Falcon|Lando and L3-37's Millennium Falcon]], and new younger Appearances for Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, and Chewbacca based on how they appear in Solo. A month later in July, the new Hero Starfighters mode was added, allowing players to play as their favorite hero ship. Clone Wars content At EA Play 2018 in July, the first set of new content based on the Clone Wars, which had been heavily requested by the community, was finally unveiled with the first roadmap, and a month later in August, DICE announced that seasons were being dropped in favor of monthly updates and introduced the first clone trooper Appearances. In September 2018, the Squad System Update overhauled the squad system, allowing players to spawn on each other in permanent squads. During this time the first sets of Community Calendars and roadmaps were released. The series of Clone Wars content, starting with the General Grievous Update, was released from October 2018 until September 2019 and included new heroes General Grievous, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Count Dooku, and Anakin Skywalker, the new planets Geonosis and Felucia, the new game modes Capital Supremacy and Co-op, the return of the mode Instant Action, the new TX-130 vehicle, the new Infiltrator reinforcement class, the new ARC Trooper, Commando Droid, Droideka, and Clone Commando reinforcements, and a plethora of new Appearances for the Republic clone troopers, Separatist droids, and heroes. The Rise of Skywalker and Age of Rebellion content In August 2019, DICE announced that focus was shifting towards the other eras starting in October starting with a rework to Ewok Hunt in the Another Night on Endor Update. This includes new content inspired by The Rise of Skywalker featuring new reinforcements, a new planet from the film, and the first few reinforcement Appearances. Whlle the reinforcement appearances - those pertaining to Clone Wars reinforcements - arrived with The Celebration Update, released at the same time as the Battlefront II Celebration Edition, content from The Rise of Skywalker arrived with The Rise of Skywalker Update. The first two months of 2020 were dedicated to the Sequel era; new content included the expansion of Capital Supremacy and Instant Action to the sequel era, and the new heroes BB-8 and BB-9E.Community Transmission - Celebration Edition & The Rise of Skywalker A Community TransmissionStar Wars Battlefront II - The BB Update & Age of Rebellion on the way confirmed that new content from the Galactic Civil War will come to Battlefront II very soon, including the expansion of Supremacy and Co-Op to that era, and the return of Scarif from the first game; the latter planned for March. Gameplay Singleplayer Campaign The campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II follows Iden Versio, commander of Inferno Squad, an elite Imperial special forces unit. Upon witnessing the destruction of the Death Star II, Versio's squad members look to her for direction. The campaign spans thirty years, beginning in the waning months of the Galactic Civil War and concluding around the destruction of Starkiller Base. There are also segments in the campaign where players can play from the point of view of characters other than Iden, such as Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, and Kylo Ren. Arcade Arcade allows players to play against AI bots across most maps in the game, either singleplayer or co-op, and does not require an Internet connection. Modes in Arcade include: * Custom Arcade * Battle Scenarios * Tutorial Split-screen gameplay is only available on the console versions of the game. Instant Action Added in the Cooperation Update, Instant Action, based on the ground phase of Capital Supremacy and named after Pandemic Studios' Instant Action, is an offline singleplayer game mode set during the Clone Wars, and the First Order–Resistance war, which allows players to battle with and against AI troopers, reinforcements, and heroes, with AI-controlled vehicles coming in a later update. Like Arcade, Instant Action does not require an internet connection. Multiplayer Unlike the previous game, this installment includes four playable classes: Assault, Heavy, Officer, and Specialist, each with different strengths and weaknesses. As players progress through a match, they accumulate Battle Points, which can be used to spawn as reinforcements: special units, vehicles, and even heroes. Progression At launch, progression was largely randomized; while blasters and blaster mods were, and still are, unlocked by accumulating kills in-game through milestones, players could collect Star Cards through Loot Crates, which were purchasable with both in-game Credits and the game's microtransactions, Crystals. Additionally, Star Cards could be crafted by choice through Crafting Parts which could be found in Loot Crates. Due to massive backlash, however, microtransactions were disabled at launch and the progression system was entirely redesigned, with the new progression system released in the 2.0 Patch. Progression is now linear; players earn Skill Points for each class by playing as that class in-game and leveling it up, earning one Skill Point each time the class is leveled up. Skill Points can be used to unlock and upgrade Star Cards for that class. Skill Points are also unlocked for reinforcement classes, including heroes and vehicles. Crystals can only be used to purchase cosmetic items, such as appearances, which can also be purchased with in-game credits. Loot Crates are now only used to reward credits and cosmetics. As of the Cooperation Update, Crates only exist within skin bundles. Two types of Star Cards exist: Boost Cards which are used to upgrade certain abilities or elements of a class or hero, and Ability Cards which are used to swap out abilities with other abilities. Only the four trooper classes have Ability Cards. Modes Game modes are divided among three main categories: Supremacy, and Heroes and Villains, and More. Since the Another Night on Endor Update, Co-Op is a separate game mode, originally part of the more category. Co-Op can curently be found in "play" menu alongside multi- and single- player. In addition to the permanent game modes, some game modes are only available for a limited time and are on rotation with other limited-time modes, swapping out with them periodically; they can be found under More. Supremacy: *Age of the Republic *Age of Resistance (added in the BB Update) *Age of Rebellion (coming in 2020) Heroes and Villains: *Heroes vs. Villains *Hero Showdown (added in The Han Solo Season) *Hero Starfighters (added in the Hero Starfighters Update) More: *Galactic Assault *Starfighter Assault *Strike/Extraction (Extraction matchmaking merged with Strike in the Cooperation Update) *Blast *Ewok Hunt (added in the Night on Endor Update) *Jetpack Cargo (limited-time; added in the 1.2 Patch) Co-Op (added in the Cooperation Update): *Galactic Republic *Separatist Alliance *Resistance (added in The Rise of Skywalker Update) *First Order (added in The Rise of Skywalker Update) *Rebel Alliance (coming in February 2020) *Galactic Empire (coming in February 2020) Maps Maps are based on planets that appear in all three cinematic eras of Star Wars: the Clone Wars, the Galactic Civil War, and the First Order–Resistance war. Nearly the full size of the maps are playable in larger game modes such as Galactic Assault while sections of the larger maps are playable in the smaller game modes such as Strike. Some planets also feature more than one map, some of which can only be played in smaller modes. Space and high atmosphere maps are separate and can only be found in Starfighter Assault. Most of the maps are also playable in the offline modes Arcade and Instant Action; in the latter's case, all maps that are introduced into Supremacy will be available there. Prequel trilogy era: *Geonosis **Trippa Hive **Pipeline Junction West **Separatist Dreadnought *Kamino **Cloning Facility **Research Outpost *Kashyyyk **Kachirho Beach *Naboo **Theed **Palace Hangar **Republic Attack Cruiser *Ryloth **Lucrehulk Battleship *Felucia **Tagata Original trilogy era: *Bespin **Administrator's Palace *Death Star II **Command Sector North *Endor **Research Station 9 **Death Star Debris **Ewok Village *Fondor **Imperial Shipyard *Hoth **Outpost Delta *Kessel **Coaxium Mine *Scarif (coming in the March 2020 Update) *Tatooine **Mos Eisley **Jabba's Palace *Yavin 4 **The Great Temple Sequel trilogy era: *Ajan Kloss **The Klosslands *Crait ** Abandoned Rebel Outpost *D'Qar **Resistance Base Evacuation *Jakku **The Graveyard *Starkiller Base **Command Center *Takodana **Maz's Castle *Unknown Regions **Resurgent Star Destroyer Weapons More weapons are unlocked as a player accumulates more kills with a class. Assault Faction default: Unlocked through milestones: Heavy Faction default: Unlocked through milestones: Officer Faction default: Unlocked through milestones: Specialist Faction default: Unlocked through milestones: Star Cards The mechanic of Star Cards from the previous game return but is slightly different. Star Cards are now classified as either an Ability Card or Boost Card, and can be upgraded up to four times to maximize its effect. An Ability Card replaces one of the default abilities of a unit, while a Boost Card enhances the default ability. Assault Default Abilities: |-| Thermal Detonator= |-| Vanguard= |-| Scan Dart= Ability Cards: Heavy Default Abilities: |-| Impact Grenade= |-| Sentry= |-| Combat Shield= Ability Cards: Officer Default Abilities: |-| Flash Grenade= |-| Battle Command= |-| Infantry Turret= Ability Cards: Specialist Default Abilities: |-| Shock Grenade= |-| Infiltration= |-| Thermal Binoculars= Ability Cards: Boost Cards Each of the four primary trooper classes has eight Boost Cards, but all of them are identical except for one, which is unique to each class and reveals their role on the battlefield. For example, the Heavy class has the Boost Card called Defender that no other class can equip. This Boost Card gives the Heavy extra Battle Points for taking damage, highlighting their role as a tank-unit. Unique Boost Cards: Shared Boost Cards: List of Units Units can be divided into 4 types: Troopers, Special Units, Vehicles and Heroes. Troopers Special units *'Aerials' are very mobile, utilizing Jump Packs to traverse the map faster than other units, and are equipped with rocket launchers to deal high damage to vehicles. *'Enforcers' can withstand lots of damage while dealing high damage themselves, they can heal themselves and other team mates, that are in trouble. *'Infiltrators' utilize fast and stealthy attacks to ambush enemies. Light Side Aerials: Enforcers: Infiltrators: Dark Side Aerials: Enforcers: Infiltrators: Vehicles Space/Atmosphere Aerial vehicles are divided between three starfighter classes: Fighter, Interceptor, and Bomber. Additionally, some Speeder and Artillery vehicles are capable of flight. Aerial Vehicles for the Galactic Republic Aerial Vehicles for the Separatists Aerial Vehicles for the Rebel Alliance Aerial Vehicles for the Galactic Empire Aerial Vehicles for the Resistance Aerial Vehicles for the First Order Ground Ground vehicles are normally found as part of the Armor class. Additionally, some Speeder and Artillery vehicles are land-based vehicles. The Tauntaun is classified as a Mount vehicle, and is exclusive to Hoth: Outpost Delta. Ground Vehicles for the Galactic Republic Ground Vehicles for the Separatists Ground Vehicles for the Rebel Alliance Ground Vehicles for the Galactic Empire Ground Vehicles for the Resistance Ground Vehicles for the First Order Heroes As of the BB Update, there are a total of 22 playable heroes, 14 of which were available at launch. The rest have been added in post-launch updates. Heroes are either affiliated with the Light Side or the Dark Side as well as a certain era (Clone Wars, Galactic Civil War, or First Order–Resistance war). As of the latest update: Light Side Dark Side Hero Ships As of the second part of the Han Solo season there are 9 Hero Ships, with four added in post-launch updates for a total of 13. If a Millennium Falcon has already spawned into the map, the other variants cannot be used. As of the latest update: Light Side Dark Side Game Editions In addition to the standard game, there are currently five editions of Battlefront II that either grant exclusive cosmetics or unlock existing cosmetics in the game that can be earned through regular gameplay. Deluxe The Deluxe Edition comes with two Appearances for Rey and Kylo Ren based on their appearance from The Last Jedi. Preorder In addition to the Deluxe Edition content, players who pre-ordered Battlefront II gained access to Epic level Star Cards for Rey, Kylo Ren, their vehicles [[Rey and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon|Rey and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon]], Kylo Ren's TIE Silencer and Yoda's Lightsaber Mastery card. Elite Trooper In addition to the Deluxe Edition and pre-order content, the Elite Trooper Deluxe Edition granted access to: *Elite Officer Upgrade Pack including Blurrg-1120 with Reduced Recoil mod and Improved Battle Command *Heavy Metal Upgrade Pack including FWMB-10K with Auto Cooling mod and Improved Combat Shield *Armored Assault Upgrade Pack including CR-2 with Reduced Recoil mod and Improved Thermal Detonator *Master Specialist Upgrade Pack including A280-CFE with Dual Zoom mod and Laser Trip Mine All Star Cards included with this pack are all at Epic rarity. In addition, players who bought this edition were able to play the game three days earlier, on November 14. Celebration The Celebration Edition is a new digital version of Star Wars Battlefront II which unlocks almost every cosmetic item in the game up until The Rise of Skywalker Update. Released on December 5th, 2019, the Celebration Edition celebrates the two-year anniversary of Star Wars Battlefront II. It unlocks every , , , and Appearance, Emote, Voice Over, and Victory Pose that was added before 2020, including The Rise of Skywalker-inspired Appearances for the Heroes Rey (Jedi), Finn (Resistance Hero) and Kylo Ren (Supreme Leader). It will not unlock cosmetics, the Deluxe Edition Appearances, or any appearances added after The Rise of Skywalker Update. Additionally, it does not unlock any Star Cards. In the United States, players who own the game can upgrade to the Celebration Edition for $25, and new players can purchase the Celebration Edition for $40. The cost differs per country; in some countries, such as Canada, the cost to upgrade is $34.99 and for new players the game with the Celebration Edition upgrade costs $51.99. Game Updates Every Major and Minor game update is listed below. Updates are usually released at 09:00 UTC for PC, 10:00 UTC for PlayStation 4, and 11:00 UTC for Xbox One, which is at morning Stockholm time, though exceptions exist; The Rise of Skywalker Update was deployed 14:00 UTC for Xbox One, 15:00 UTC PS4, and 16:00 UTC PC, an afternoon release (Stockholm time). Updates are listed from oldest to newest. Major Updates Updates released in 2017 *1.0 Patch (The Last Jedi Season) Started The Last Jedi Season, which includes the new maps Crait: Abandoned Rebel Outpost and D'Qar: Resistance Base Evacuation, new Resurrection campaign, and new heroes Finn, Captain Phasma and Tallie Lintra's RZ-2 A-Wing Updates released in 2018 *2.0 Patch (Progression Update) Overhauled the Progression System and brought back Bespin: Administrator's Palace from the first game *Night on Endor Update Added cosmetic appearances and the new mode Ewok Hunt *Han Solo Season Update Started The Han Solo Season, which includes the new mode Hero Showdown, new map Tatooine: Jabba's Palace and new hero appearances, including the first skin, Boushh *Han Solo Season Part 2 Added part two of The Han Solo Season, including Extraction, Kessel: Coaxium Mine, new hero appearances based on Solo: A Star Wars Story and a new Hero ship, [[Lando and L3-37's Millennium Falcon|Lando and L3-37's Millennium Falcon]] *Hero Starfighters Update Added Hero Starfighters, rebalanced hero fighters and added a new trooper appearance *Elite Corps Update Added the first group of Clone Trooper appearances and reintroduced the ability to obtain emotes and Victory Poses *Squad System Update Revamped the game's squad system, introduced more Clone Trooper appearances, and implemented End-of-Round (EOR) matchmaking *General Grievous Update Added General Grievous and brought "health on kill" Star Cards to all Heroes *Battle of Geonosis Update Added Geonosis: Trippa Hive, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and multiple Clone Trooper and hero appearances *December 2018 Update Added a new appearance for Obi-Wan Kenobi and the new Squad system to Blast Updates released in 2019 *Darth Tyranus Update Added Count Dooku and Geonosis: Trippa Hive to Blast, Heroes vs. Villains, and Arcade *The Chosen One Update Added Anakin Skywalker and overhauled Clone Trooper customization *Capital Supremacy Update Added Large-scale game mode Capital Supremacy, Geonosis: Pipeline Junction West, and overhauled Lightsaber combat *Giants Above Kachirho Update Added map Kashyyyk: Kachirho Beach to Capital Supremacy and the first skin, Princess *Siege of Kamino Update Added map Kamino: Cloning Facility to Capital Supremacy, reworked Heroes vs. Villains and raised level cap for all units to 1000 *Where are those Droidekas? Update Added map Naboo: Theed to Capital Supremacy, the TX-130 and Droidekas *Roger Roger Update Added new droid appearances, new Clone Wars capital ship maps to Heroes vs. Villains and a contextual spawning system to Capital Supremacy *Cooperation Update Added new map Felucia: Tagata, new game modes Co-Op and Instant Action, and Clone Commandos *Another Night on Endor Update Reworked Ewok Hunt, added Co-Op defend scenarios and faction selection, and Felucia: Tagata to Heroes vs. Villains *The Celebration Update Added new Clone Wars reinforcement appearances, revamped the UI and adds options to customize the UI *The Rise of Skywalker Update Added new reinforcements, new map Ajan Kloss: The Klosslands and appearances from'' The Rise of Skywalker'' and expanded Co-Op to the Sequel era Updates released in 2020 *BB Update Added Sequel era maps to Instant Action and Capital Supremacy, and new heroes BB-8 and BB-9E *February 2020 Update Expands the Age of Rebellion to Co-Op, Capital Supremacy, and Instant Action *March 2020 Update Will add map Scarif to Co-Op, Supremacy, and Instant Action Minor Updates Updates released in 2017 *0.2 Patch *1.03 Patch Updates released in 2018 *1.1 Patch — Added Iden Versio's TIE/ln Fighter *1.2 Patch — Added Jetpack Cargo and hero apparances *2.01 Patch *August Patch Updates released in 2019 *Darth Tyranus Hotfix *The Chosen One Hotfix *Capital Supremacy Hotfix *Giants Above Kachirho Patch *June 11th Patch *July 2019 Update — Added Emotes, victory poses and voice lines for Clone Wars heroes which became available throughout July and August *August 2019 Patch *October 2019 Patch *October 30th Patch Updates released in 2020 *February 12th Patch Gallery Concept art SWBF_2017_Concept_Art.png|A Motive Studios employee working on concept art of this game. Kamino1.jpg|Jango Fett's Slave One chasing Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter on Kamino Kamino2.jpg|Clones phase 1 battling on Kamino. Jango Fett's Slave One can be seen taking off. Jakku1.jpg Jakku2.jpg Jakku3.jpg Naboo.jpg Vardos.jpg Yavin.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-1-1140x641.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-2-1140x641.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-6-1140x552.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-9-1140x640.jpg Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-13-1140x641.jpg battlefront2endor.PNG d23-2017-battlefront-ii-vardos-01-1024x543.jpg|Vardos battlefront2luke.PNG Battlefront2stardestroyer.PNG Swbfii-felucia-concept-art.jpg SWBFII Kamino Concept Art Esbjorn Nord (2).jpg SWBFII Kamino Concept Art Esbjorn Nord (1).jpg SWBFII Kamino Concept Art Joseph McLamb (4).jpg SWBFII Kamino Concept Art Joseph McLamb (3).jpg SWBFII Kamino Concept Art Joseph McLamb (1).jpg SWBFII DICE Command Post Early Design.jpg Hoth - Concept Art (2) - Anton Grandert.jpg Hoth - Concept Art (1) - Anton Grandert.jpg Naboo Interior Concept Art - Joseph McLamb.jpg Darth Vader Concept Art - Esbjörn Nord.jpg General Distress Concept Art - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Until Ashes Concept Art - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Imperial Vardos Concept Art (1) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Imperial Vardos Concept Art (2) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Bespin Concept Art - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Pillio Concept Art (5) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Pillio Concept Art (4) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Pillio Concept Art (3) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Project Resurrection Space Athulla Concept Art (2) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Pillio Concept Art (2) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Pillio Concept Art (1) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Starkiller Base Concept Art - Sigurd Fernstrom DICE.jpg Project Resurrection Space Athulla Concept Art (1) - Nicolas Ferand DICE.jpg Promotional images Battlefront_II_Keyart.jpg Battlefront_II_01.png Battlefront_II_02.png|TIEs chasing the Falcon over a river Battlefront_II_03.png Battlefront_II_04.png|An X-Wing flying into a fight with an Imperial Star Destroyer Battlefront_II_05.png|Kylo Ren and First Order Storm Troopers on Starkiller Base Battlefront_II_06.png Battlefront_II_07.png|2 First Order Stormtroopers Battlefront_II_09.png|A promo showing a Kylo Ren skin from The Last Jedi that can be unlocked via preorder Star_Wars_Battlefront_2_Promo.jpg Battlefront E3 2017 03.jpg Yoda Official Battlefront II.jpg EAPlay SS2 TheedCity TankBattle WM.jpg DlxwUEXX0AIYiJ4.jpg Swbfii-halloween-moseisley.png Star Wars Battlefront II - First Order Stormtroopers.jpg SWBFII DICE Squad System Update 91st 104th.jpg BFII-Droidekas-Update.jpg Bf2-kamino-update.jpg Giants Above Kachirho Update.jpg SWBFII Capital Supremacy Promo Anakin .jpg SWBFII Capital Supremacy Promo.png Battlefront 2 DICE Anakin Skywalker.jpg Anakin Skywalker Geonosis promo.jpg Swbf2-cooperation-update-felucia-clone-commando.jpg Kessel Extraction.jpg Count-dooku-lightning.jpg Count Dooku render.jpg Battle on Geonosis - Battlefront II.jpg Obi-Wan Kenobi Official - Battlefront II.jpg General Kenobi on Geonosis - Battlefront II.png General Kenobi Appearance - Battlefront II.png Obi-wan-kenobi-robed-bf2.jpg Obi-wan-kenobi-bf2.jpg Obi-Wan and Grievous on Geonosis - Battlefront II.jpg General Grievous Geonosis Battlefront II.jpg General Grievous Four Lightsabers - Battlefront II.jpg Battle Damaged General Grievous - Battlefront II.jpg SWBFII Geonosis.jpg General Grievous DICE.jpg Falconxtie.jpg The-han-solo-season.jpg Lando Calrissian - Jabba's Palace Outfit.jpg Leia Organa - Boushh Outfit.jpg Tallie Lintra's RZ-2 A-Wing.jpg Ewok Hunt No Logo.jpg Ewoks vs Stormtroopers.jpg Leia Hoth Skin.jpg Star Wars Battlefront II Progression Update.jpg Hoth Hero Skins.jpg Jetpack Cargo.jpg Slider-Iden Versio BF2 Resurrection.png Crait First Order.jpg Finn AT-ST.jpg Iden Versio ID10.jpg Captain Phasma.jpg Swbf2-celebration-edition-cover.jpg Trospromo2.jpg Trospromo1.jpg Happybeeps.jpg In-engine SWBFII Kamino Anton Kavousi (4).jpg Videos STAR WARS BATTLEFRONT 2 Trailer Tease (2017) Star Wars Battlefront II Full Length Reveal Trailer Star Wars Battlefront 2 Official Gameplay Trailer Star Wars Battlefront 2 Behind The Story Star Wars Battlefront 2 Official Starfighter Assault Gameplay Trailer This is Star Wars Battlefront 2 Star Wars Battlefront 2 - Single Player Story Scene PS4 Star Wars Battlefront 2 Official Beta Trailer Star Wars Battlefront 2 Launch Trailer Star Wars Battlefront 2 The Last Jedi Season Star Wars™ Battlefront™ II The Han Solo Season Star Wars Battlefront 2 Community Update – General Grievous Star Wars Battlefront II Battle of Geonosis Official Trailer Star Wars Battlefront II Community Update – Obi-Wan Kenobi and Geonosis Star Wars Battlefront II Community Update – Count Dooku Star Wars Battlefront II Community Update – Anakin Skywalker Star Wars Battlefront II Capital Supremacy – Community Update Star Wars Battlefront II Where are those Droidekas? — Community Update References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Battlefront Series Category:Pages that require frequent updating Category:Need Update